1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to electronic displays and to techniques for graphically representing information on a display. More particularly, and without limitation, the invention relates to methods and systems for decluttering icons representing, for example, points-of-interest on a map, graphically presented on a display.
2. Background Information
We live today in an information rich society. Information is conveyed to users in various formats and through different mediums. By way of example, electronic displays are a common way to convey information to users. Such displays are provided as part of many commercially available devices, such as personal computers, mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, portable navigation devices, and digital media players.
With electrical displays, information is typically conveyed using text and/or graphics. When provided in combination, the text may compliment the graphics, or vice versa. In addition, with certain devices, the text and/or graphics generated on an electrical display may be supplemented with audio signals (e.g., instructions, commands, and/or statements). In such cases, information is conveyed to a user both visually and audibly.
The scope of information that can be conveyed using an electronic display is limitless. Today, many electronic displays have move beyond displaying simple text information to rendering more complex displays, integrating both text and graphics. These complex displays provide a versatile and efficient way to convey information, enabling users to search web sites, as well as receive navigational and/or other information via map displays.
Map displays often convey information concerning roads, walkways, buildings, etc. related to a geographic location. Map displays can also include interactive features that allow users to, for example, zoom, pan, select, and/or search displayed information. In addition, some map displays allow users to select or control the level of information that is conveyed through the display. For example, a user may be permitted to turn on or off the display of certain information, such as street names or a point of interest (POI).
With a map display, the location of a POI may be conveyed to a user through a graphical object, such as an icon. A POI may be a specific location or attraction that may be useful or interesting to an individual or a group of individuals. By way of example, POIs on a map display might relate to gas stations, hotels, museums, or historical sites in a specific geographic area. A POI may also correspond to movie theatres showing a particular film, or restaurants that serve a specific type of food, such as pizza. Typically, with electronic displays providing POIs, the system or source providing the POI information decides how and where icons or other graphical objects are placed on a map display. In other words, a user has little control over repositioning POI icons and typically can not alter the display of such information, other than possibly turning the display of POI icons on and off.
Examples of devices that provide graphical map displays with POI information include portable navigational devices, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants. There are many drawbacks to such devices when displaying POI icons or similar information on a map display. For example, such conventional devices often have a limited display area, making it difficult to convey POI information along with other information to a user. Many times, a map with icons representing POIs may be cluttered and not easily interpreted when viewed by a user. Further, icons on a map display may overlap each other, making it impossible for the user to distinguish or identify a desired icon. As a result, these and other drawbacks may hinder a user's ability to access needed information. Furthermore, as noted above, conventional devices do not allow a user to reposition icons or isolate certain POIs, thus compounding the problem and restricting the user's ability to easily obtain desired information.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for proved systems and methods for graphically displaying icons on a map. Preferably, such systems and methods should include the ability to declutter and/or reposition icons, so as to overcome the drawbacks with conventional displays. For example, there is need for systems and methods that declutter icons so that POI and other information may be more effectively conveyed to a user. There is also a need for systems and methods that allow users to change how icons are presented on a map display.